Breakdown
by Sith Master2019
Summary: It is said the sith can never build anything lasting is it true find out in my sequel to the OLD DARKNESS
1. Interrogation

Hey here's the sequel for the old darkness. It takes place one year after Amra Leaves Ren-var. Mon Mothma is in a cell in the coruscanti prison as is jaden who survived and also Han Solo.

Chapter 1 interrogation

Han Solo cursed under his breath. Two imperial storm troopers had him by the legs and were attempting to drag him into a cold imperial cell. He cursed again as they finally succeeded. He fell hard to the floor one of the storm troopers grabbed a gun attached to his belt. It was a newpunishment gun for "special" prisoners designed by the new chancellor who had recently transformed the new Republic into an Empire for the second time. The storm trooper squeezed the trigger and an EMP wave went right into Han's body. He screamed in agony as the electrical surge tortured his body. The troops left his cell.

_Jaden's cell_

Jaden sat on the cold hard bench in his cell clad in only a pair of gray shorts and a very ripped white shirt stained in blood. He heard his cell door open with a whoosh to his displeasure Sidious entered it.

" Hello my friend how are you on this lovely day?" Sidious asked casually.

" Don't call me your friend you damn tyrant!" Jaden spat back.

" Your words hurt me. I am merely here to torture you and I was trying to make a little small talk before we get started." Sidious replied in a mockingly humorous voice. Jaden stared at him angrily.

" Very well." And with that a black orb shaped droid with a long syringe and needle attached to it's right side. Sidious grabbed the syringe and injected a clear liquid into it from a small bottle that had risen from the top of the droid. The droid hastily left and the cell door slammed shut behind it. Sidious used the force to bring Jaden to him and froze him with the force. He stepped behind him and stabbed the needle into the back of his neck. Immediate pain slithered up and down his spine. He knew that he had just been given the mind probe serum.

" Now where are your jedi friends hiding?" Sidious asked for the the third thime this week. He knew the jedi had a safe haven for times like this.

" I've already told you idiot… I don't know what your talking about."

" Tell me my friend." Sidious said a little forcefully and ignoring the fact that he had just been insulted.

" NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jaden screamed as the mind probe began producing horrible images in his mind.

" Those will stop once you tell me where the jedi are!" Sidious screeched.

" NEVE" Jaden cried being cut off as he passed out. Sidious's eyes flashed bright yellow his interrogation had failed once more. Mon Mothma's interrogations had also come up with similar results. The cell door open leaving Jaden unconscious on the floor.

_The Emperor's Office_

The dark side sang through the room that was now the office of Sidious as it had been in the old Republic. Leia had been killed here, as was Kyle Katarn. The tragedy gave this room the dark essence. Amra basked in it. She was now so twisted in the dark side that she could care less if Luke was alive or not. She wasn't even sure she still loved him, if she had any feelings left at all for him it was hate. Sidious entered the room and found Amra sitting in his chair her high-heeled boots rested on his desk she was in total relaxation. Sidious snorted and Amra took her feet off the desk immediately.

" Master I wasn't expecting you to"

" SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!" Sidious screeched. He was clearly in a bad mood and it was best not to disobey him. Amra left very quickly, Sidious switched on his commlink and punched in a frequency. A ghostly image of Commander Cody appeared on his desk.

" Yes my lord?" Cody asked bowing.

" Rise Commander, have you located any jedi yet?" Sidious asked even though he was almost completely positive he would not like the answer.

" Yes sir we have killed a member of the council."

" Who?"

" She is unidentified."

" Alright your dismissed."

Sidious sighed and began to meditate.

I deleted a scene in which Mon Mothma gets interrogated and i'm sorry but the first few chapters are short


	2. The jedi Planet

Chapter 2 The Jedi Planet

Luke Skywalker sat in meditation on an outer rim planet call Utapau. He and the remaining jedi of the dieing order were in a vacant very large sinkhole commonly found on Utapau. The jedi were using it as a base of operations. There were little more then two hundred jedi left, and most of the them that were still living were only padawans. Luke was trying to formulate a plan to rescue Jaden and it was it amounting to anything, his mind was slipping to Mara. He wasn't entirely sure he still loved her, she and Sidious had killed Leia, the killed Kyle, and now they were trying to kill the jedi. Luke had no knowledge of the whereabouts of Han Solo and he could have used his help. A young jedi stepped into the room in which Luke now sat.

" Master the Utapauians now know of our presence. What must we do?" The jedi asked.

" The beings of Utapau will not alert the Empire of us. They are peaceful and they know if the Empire comes here there will be fighting and many of them will be killed." Luke said.

" Of course master Skywalker, and I was considering, many members of the old rebel alliance are on Naboo we should go there and gather them up." Then young jedi suggested. Luke considered this for a moment.

" I must consult with the rest of the council."

_The Imperial Prison on Couruscant_

This was shaping up to be a bad day for Han Solo. Two Imperial guards were now attempting to drag him out of his cell and take him to an interrogation room. This time Solo was really refusing, the guards had to call the warden for help. The finally got him out and dragged him down the cell bay. Then when they got into the main room of the area an imperial grabbed him by the hair and forced him to stand. Then in came an extremely chubby man dressed in an imperial officers uniform, he grabbed Han by the neck opened a hexagonal door and threw him in. The room was only a square foot or so bigger than his cell in the middle of it was a very lard chair that looked almost like an execution room for the chair had what looked like electro binders on it. Toward the back on the floor were a few deactivated probing droids, which Han immediately recognized. As he was studying them and remembering an awful experience he failed to notice a figure clad in a black leather outfit and a cape with a hood that covered its head.

" Sit Solo its time to talk." The figure said and Han jumped by the sound of the smooth menacing voice. He turned around quirked and eyebrow and said.

" I will if you can make me." The figure sighed and Han felt some weird force pushing him to the chair. It sat him down and the electro binders clipped themselves around his wrists.

" Now we should talk." The figure said removing it's hood to revel the head of Mara Jade Skywalker better now known as Darth Amra.


	3. A Hunt?

Chapter 3 A Hunt?

Sidious sat in his office that was Leia's office before him pondering on the best way to find the jedi. He had just killed one of his prisoners that had seen a jedi for asking why he didn't use the force. He had been trying, and it hadn't amounted to one damn thing. Perhaps he could use bounty hunters. With this idea he consulted the force and he got a reply. Yes. Now all he needed was a nice price for them, five thousand credits sounded fair but maybe he should add in an other reward just to motivate the bounty hunters. Their lives. And when he announced it the name would be The Hunt.

_Solo_

Amra had given Solo all of mind probe in the room and he still wouldn't talk. She suspected he might die any minute from all the mind probe. She scowled and left the room letting the guards drag him out.

_The next day_

Sidious had called a special meeting of the imperial senate. At noon every single senator was seated in his or her, or it's pod. The chancellor's podium rose in the middle of the circular room it was occupied by the new emperor.

" SENATORS settle down, I've called this meeting to present something to you." Sidious cried over his microphone. The room darkened and a giant holo image of six beings appeared over the podium and rotated slowly so all the senators could see.

" I have chosen these six bounty hunters to track down the jedi in a hunt! Once those traitors are found I assure you they will all be killed." Sidious screeched and no one in the room had a hard time believing that. They were starting to learn from their mistakes of agreeing with this evil man on every thing. And every single senator secretly wanted the jedi to overthrow him but none of them dared to speak about it. The holo gram disappeared and the room lit up again.

" Also senators I have an announcement, governors shall be posted on every planet along with half a thousand storm troopers to… keep the peace." Sidious said smiling under his hood. The first thought that entered every senators mind was _more like kill the people who are speaking out against you_. Sidious continued to speak of this grand hunt and also of keeping the peace.

_An hour later_

Sidious had just finished his senate meeting as he called them when an imperial guard entered his office.

" My lord." He said bowing.

" Rise." Sidious's raspy voice said.

" My lord the chancellor of an other galaxy has made an appointment to see you."

Sidious looked up at the mannot remembering any appointment made but simply said. " Let him in."

The guard bowed and exited. Several seconds later a being whose species Sidious had never seen before entered the room. He looked like a cross between a Nemodian ( Nute Gunray's species) and a human. He was wearing a shiny purple robe and cape that dragged across the floor as he walked, and a red headdress.

" Ello Emperor Palpatine eet iz a pleazzure to meet you." The thing said in a very heavy accent.

" Greetings sir, but I go by the name Sidious." Sidious rasped back at him his tone saying. _You shouldn't even address me at all disgusting creature._

" My oppologeez sir. I em 'ere to discuss zee… lack of peace between our galaxys." The being said.

" I wasn't aware we had a neighboring galaxy. And I can assure you there is no _lack of peace."_

" Good now letz keep it zat way."

" Who are you?" Sidious asked

" Your under arrest!" The being said in clear English and whipped out a blue lightsaber. Sidious immediately grabbed and activated his own blood red saber and parried the strike coming for him, he quickly stood up, as did this imposter who had removed a mask reveling a jedi Sidious had seen many times before. His name was Anakin Solo Han and Leia Solo's son. Solo quickly umped over Sidious's desk and started a series of lightning fast attacks Sidious parried equally fast. Their fight brought them close to the window, Sidious blocked the jedi's last strike and struck at him his blow hit an unintended target, the window. Every shard of glass from the window fell the hundred storys down most likely killing many civilians walking on the ground.

A call from the ground was apparently made for several red robed guards entered the throne room. They raised their electro force pikes and shot beams of electricity into Anakin Solo.

" Hold your fire I am fine, its my job to kill this jedi." Sidious cackled.

The guards stopped immediately and since Anakin was on the ground Sidious began to torture him mercilessly and Anakin knew he had failed to kill this evil sith and _he_ would be would die instead, and shortly after this thought passed through his mind he did.


	4. Five Kills one Reward

Chapter 4: Five Kills One Reward

Sidious had killed Anakin Solo only ten minutes ago and already his window was repaired and Anakin's body was already cleared out. Sidious was in deep meditation now trying to see if any more jedi were planning to assassinate him. Then right when he was sure there was no more a red robed guard entered his office.

" My lord." The guard said kneeling. Sidious roared at him in anger even though he wasn't really angry for he had ceased his meditation only moments ago. Although every guard knew they were not supposed to interrupt him in meditation or unless it was an emergency but rules had to be enforced.

" Rise. Now get out!" Sidious roared in fake anger.

" But my lord the jedi have been found." The guard said in a tone that would have really angered Sidious if this was not the news.

" What! Which bounty hunter found them?" Sidious screeched.

" The one called Aak Calstir sir."

" Is he here?"

" Yes sir."

" Send him in."

The guard left and a few moments later a figure appeared in the doorway. He was a human dressed in similar armor that Jango Fett had used Sidious recalled. He also wore a cape with a hood over his head. Sidious also noticed several lightsabers clipped to his belt.

" You are Aak Calstir I presume." Said Sidious to Aak who had taken a seat in front of him without being invited.

" Yeah and I want my reward." Aak said.

" Of course you shall get it, but first the location of the jedi." Sidious said using a force command.

" No reward first of no deal." Aak said and added." And your stupid force tricks won't work on me."

" Fine." Sidious said scowling as he produced five chips from his pockets labeled 1000 Imperial credit. He handed them to Aak.

" Thank you sir, now the jedi are on Utapau." The hunter said. Sidious smiled.

" Are the five other hunters here?"

" Yes sir."

" Good bring them in." Sidious said. Aak left, Sidious pulled out five pairs of binders and ejected a camera for shooting holonet shows. Seconds later four men and one woman who were all humans entered the room followed by Aak and two red robed gaurds. When the condemned five reached his desk Sidious froze then with the force.

" Sir?" Aak asked. He most likely didn't know about Sidious's other reward. Since the bounty hunters had not found the jedi the would be killed.

" They didn't find the jedi, so I'm going to have fun by killing them." Sidious said simply. Aak nodded. "Then with a trick of the force the binders clipped themselves around the hunters wrists and Sidious made them fall to their knees. They all unfroze. The five looked around in confusion.

" Ha ha ha ha! You five shall now die via holonet." Sidious screeched in joy.

" What?" One of the hunters said.

" No one knew but I decided to execute the ones who failed live. To show that failing is not an option."

" That makes no sense all of us could not possibly find the jedi." The woman hunter cried in desperation. Sidious ignored this accurate judgment and turned the camera on as he stepped in front of it.

" People of this grand Empire I'm so very sorry to interrupt your normal programs but this wont take long." Sidious paused and smiled before going on. " The jedi have been found by the bounty hunter Aak Calstir! The remaining five shall now be executed right here as an example of what happens to those who fail."

And with that Sidious began to torture all five with force lightning. They all cursed Sidious and then their screams began to fill the homes of many in the galaxy.

_Amra's Private Star ship_

Darth Amra was in her quarters aboard the star destroyer used in the battle with the jedi almost a year ago. Her giant screen that was used to watch programs was now her screen showed five bounty hunters being tortured to death and just as quickly as it had started it ended. She got off her sofa to go into he private meditation chamber and just as she was at the door to that room a knock sounded from the entrance to this private suite Sidious had given her.

" Enter." She said walking back by her sofa. A thin imperial officer entered the room and said.

" Madam lord Sidious has sent orders for us to travel to Utapau to kill the jedi that are hiding there."

" Good set a course to Utapau, and officer address me as only Darth Amra there is no need to call me madam." Amra said as the officer left. She shut her door and entered her private meditation chamber. She began to meditate on what was to come.


	5. The Second Fight on Utapau

Chapter 5: The second fight of Utapau

Luke had only just decided it was time for Sidious to die. He was now leaving Utapau in a jedi starfighter, it was blue and old. Luke had done research and found out Obi-wan Kenobi used it to get onto Utapau and it was left here when the clones left even though it was remain on the starship. It had hyper space capabilities and Luke accessed them setting a course for Couruscant.

_Amra's Star Destroyer_

It had been only two hours since Amra had received orders to attack the jedi on Utapau and already she and her troops were entering Tie-fighters and landing craft. Soon after the entered they took off she had five thousand troops one thousand were crew so she would be attacking with four thousand. She knew only about half would return despite the fact only around one hundred jedi were left. About an hour later they landed and the fighting began. Jedi were killing many troops and she sensed about ten of the one hundred twenty jedi died. But that was mainly because of the Utapauians. There were thousands of them and the worst of it was that ninety jedi had escaped leaving only twenty jedi left. Apparently there was not enough room for all and the padawans were left behind. Amra had slaughtered several already but the Utapauians were becoming a huge problem and there was one jedi left. In the middle of the battle fighting with a forest green saber he was fighting. Amra walked up to him blocking the shots from the Utapauians coming at her. When she reached him he turned to her and was shot in the hand he dropped his saber kneeled in front of her and said " Finish it."

Amra looked at him and a thought crossed her mind. She used force knock out and picked the unconscious jedi up ran to landing craft once she was aboard she deposited the jedi in a small bunkroom and locked it. Amra walked to the controls and took off as she did she contacted the captian and announced retreat.

_Couruscant_

Sidious was waiting anxiously for the report from Amra on the battle it had been going on for a few hours now. Then his expected call finally came. A red light signaling an incoming call began to blink. Sidious punched the accept button. A transparent image of Darth Amra appeared on his desk. She bowed.

" Rise my apprentice." Sidious said. She rose and there was a disappointed look on her face.

" Master ninety jedi escaped and only about thirty were killed. But I captured a padawan jedi."

Sidious glared at her. He wasn't sure what to say. She had failed by not killing all the jedi. But she had captured a padawan that would most likely know the location. So Sidious just said. " Return here my apprentice put your prisoner in the Couruscanti prison and come to my office."

_Three hours later_

Amra had deposited her prisoner in prison and personally searched him. She also put him in his prisoner clothes. She had arrived at Sidious's office. When she entered his office and immediately a pair of binders clipped her hands behind her back. Then the force pulled her to a chair in front of Sidious's desk. She immediately noticed Sidious's chair was turned toward the window. Then the voice of her master seemed to come from the chair.

" My apprentice you have failed. Usually I punish those who fail with death. But seeing as though you are vital to me, I must punish you a different way so…" Sidious turned to her in his chair. He began to shoot force lightning into her. Right when she thought she might die he stopped the binders released themselves and she fell out of the chair. Sidious smiled.

" Now my apprentice hunt down the remaining jedi or I shall have to kill you."

She nodded and staggered out of his office. She would go to her ship and set a course for a far away planet and try to locate the jedi. When she boarded her ship she was starting to feel better although her whole body seared with pain every time she moved her arms. She reached the door to the bridge and nearly killed herself lifting her arm up to open the door. But when it finally did open she put her hands down and tried to hide her pain.

" Set a course back to the outer rim of Utapau. Trace the jedi from there, I'll be in my quarters." With that she left the bridge to her quarters to get rest.

_Somewhere in Hyper Space_

The computer aboard Luke's old jedi starfighter chimed. He looked down at the screen it said they were right in front of his destination, Couruscant. Luke exited hyper space right in front of the planet. He went toward it no one seemed to notice his unusual ship. Most likely no one knew it was a jedi interceptor. Then once he entered the cloudy atmosphere his communication alert chimed. It was a message from the jedi, Luke pressed the accept button and a blue transparent image of a council member called Adi-ki.

" Luke, we have captured some bombers and we are planning to bomb the imperial military base."

" Good I'm on my way to kill Sidious, and Mara if she happens to be there." Luke said. The jedi master bowed and cut the connection. Luke approached the senate building for a landing. It was literally dark on this side of the planet. Luke turned on the landing gear. His ship touched down with small bang, Luke opened the cockpit and ran in the building. He sensed no guards. Sidious most likely knew he was comeing. And he was prepared.


	6. Saber Fight on Couruscant

Chapter 6: Saber Fight On Couruscant

Luke reached the floor where Sidious's office was and still no guards. He reached the actual door to the office and still no guards, he wasn't even sure if Sidious was there. He entered and the door closed behind him nearly crushing the back of his foot, the chime that signaled the lock locking sounded. Sidious must be here. Luke looked straight at the chair, which was turned at an odd angle.

" Skywalker. It has been a long time since I've said that name. And now I suppose I must kill you." The chair said. Of course Sidious was sitting in it, then the chair suddenly turned and Sidious shot force lightning into Luke before he even had a chance to draw his saber. Then as soon as Sidious started, he stopped. Luke got up slowly but not before he heard the snap-hiss of Sidious's saber being activated.

" Hmm, I feel generous today, we shall have a proper saber fight, but I must warn you that I was able to defeat master Yoda." Sidious said.

" Well your older now." Luke began, drawing his saber." And now your rule is at an end. And I must say it wasn't short enough."

Luke lunged over the desk and met sabers with Sidious. Then Sidious began launching a few easy-to-block attacks. Luke deflected them and jumped over Sidious who ran toward the door.

" If you're so powerful then why leave?" Luke asked.

" You know this fight reminds me of mine and Yoda's." Sidious cackled and unexpectedly struck, Luke parried easily and cracked his saber back at Sidious. Then a kick made contact with Luke's shin, and a particularly strong kick for such an old man. Luke fell to the ground hitting his head hard on the door, a blood red saber angle toward his throat.

" Now you have been beaten it's useless to resist! And this time I don't see Vader here to save you like last time." Sidious screeched.

" Maybe, but last time you weren't this old!" Luke cried as he tripped Sidious. He sprang to his feet and this time it was a forest green saber angled down but not at Luke. " Now my lord give up."

" Oh I don't think so." Sidious did a back flip up that Luke had a hard time believing Sidious could actually do, he wasn't even sure he could. Before Luke had more time to think about it Sidious came at him, a few strikes from Sidious and a few parries from Luke resulted in Sidious force pushing Luke toward the door again. Sidious cut a hole in his giant window and jumped out and up. Luke sprang to his feet and did the same. It was now raining out side and Sidious was no where to be found then very quickly there was a giant ripple in the force and a speeder came flying backwards at Luke who barely dodged in time. Sidious had done that Luke ran to the middle of the slippery roof and an other speeder flew at him. But this time Luke was ready and he caught the flying speeder with the force he sensed where Sidious was and flung the speeder to the opposite side of the roof from where Luke had come.

" Now you shall die!"

Sidious dodged the speeder and jumped at Luke. Their sabers met once more mid air Sidious saber slid down and cut Luke's saber hilt in half rendering it useless.

Well there was quite a long fight and dont worry the next chapter will be on today or tommorow


	7. The Explosion

Chapter 7: The Explosion

Sidious's saber came down further and chopped off several of Luke's mechanical fingers from his mechanical hand. The Sidious deactivated his saber and pushed his hand out at Luke, every thing turned black and Luke was knocked unconscious. Sidious flipped out a commlink.

" Yes master?" Amra's voice came through the small speaker as her holo image appeared, she kneeled.

" Rise. Darth Amra return to Couruscant and land your starship in the military base get your crew and troops out and come to my office. I've captured Luke and I'm concerned the jedi have a plot." Sidious said.

" Yes master it will be done." Amra said and the comm was cut.

_In space_

Amra left her quarters for the bridge she was anxious to get back to Couruscant she wanted to see Luke.

" Commander Cody, set a course back to Couruscant land the ship at the military base and get out for a break. Wait for further orders then." Amra croaked.

" Yes it shall be done." Cody said and turned to the bridge operator. " Set a course for Couruscant."

" Of course sir."

Amra left the bridge she was going to meditate.

_In a Cell_

Luke awoke on a hard and cold bench. The first thing he saw was Jaden meditating on the floor.

" Jaden you're here." Luke said which made Jaden jump.

" Luke they threw you in here a few hours ago. Finally your up." Jaden cried standing up.

" Yes but why are you so happy?"

" Because now we can escape."

" What?"

" This cell door is reinforced for jedi that's why they put you in here. I've been trying to push the door out and I couldn't and since you're the most"

" WAIT!" Luke yelled cutting Jaden off." We should wait until later when the guards asleep!"

" Luke I said you have been here a few hours. Its midnight right now." Jaden said. Luke nodded and stood up realizing he was still in his own cloths and Jaden on the other hand was in a prisoner outfit.

" Why am I not in a prisoner out fit?" Luke asked. Jaden smiled.

" It's standard procedure for the gaurds to watch you change and they're tired of it because they have to search you."

Luke immediately understood and said no more. Jaden move to the door as did Luke. They used to force at the same time and the door flew open. There were a few guards but they were all asleep. Luke and Jaden quietly ran to the prisoner confiscated items room. The door entered with a whoosh a guard in it cursed at the top of his lungs. He was awake and he drew a particularly large blaster. Luke and Jaden easily knocked him out.

_Over the military base. _

The jedi flew their captured forty-four captured Tie-bombers over the Imperial Military base. They had received several orders to land but ignored them all. Now was the time for the Empire to breakdown, nearly every storm trooper was in there in fact their last star destroyer had just landed and a shuttle was headed to Sidious's office.

" You may all attack at will." Adi-ki said over the comm. Channel they were on. Seconds later nearly a hundred bombs met their targets. There was a loud bang but the base was far from destroyed. Several auto turrets shot at the bombers. And a few went down.

" Now all still left bomb the main reactor that'll bring the whole base down." Adi-ki said over the speakers. Then nearly ninety bombs hit the part of the building where the reactor was. Then one huge boom ended the lives of nearly the whole imperial army.

_Sidious's office_

Sidious's holopad chimed signaling an incoming transmission. Sidious pressed the accept button, a ghostly transparent image of a Storm troop commander appeared, he bowed.

" Rise Commander Cody." Sidious said senseing he would not at all be pleased with what Cody had to tell him.

" My Lord our base has been bombed by jedi! Only myself and a few others even survived." Cody said sounding as if he was out of breath.

" How many?" Sidious asked scowling.

" About eighty sir and" Cody never finished his sentence for a saber stabbed through his chest. Sidious stared at the transmission in shock, then a jedi entered the view if the holo camera.

" Hello Emperor lovely day isn't it?" The jedi said with smile.

" Actually yes because I still have an army of my own guards." Sidious sneered and cut the connection as Amra entered, and kneeled.

" Get up." Sidious said in a not-so-formal tone.

" Master?" Amra asked as she stood up. Something was wrong.

" The military base was bombed our army is gone."

" What?" Amra cried in shock. Sidious stood up and went to the window.

" I'll tell you later my apprentice."

_Some Where in the Imperial Prison_

Jaden had gathered his saber and clothes and Luke had found a lightsaber which reminded him of Anakin Solo's. They had found a transport for prisoners and they were now headed for Sidious's office. It was time.

Ok ther is one chapter left and it will be on in at least a day or two


	8. The Last fight

Chapter 8: The Last Fight

Luke and Jaden reached the door to Sidious's office, they had run in to several guards but it wasn't important. What was important beyond anything else was the fight ahead. Sidious vs. Jaden and Luke. ( Of course Amra was in the room as we know) The door opened with a whoosh.

Sidious who was apparently surprised turned from the widow, which he was gazing out of. Amra turned to and showed no emotion seeing Luke.

" Ah, Skywalker and if I knew your last name Jaden you know I would say it." Sidious sneered. " But since a fight is about to occur I suggest we make it fair, Jaden and I shall fight and Luke and Amra."

" Jaden he's to strong." Luke whispered without breaking eye contact eith the bright yellow eyes of Mara who Luke decided he must call Amra.

" I can do it master besides Mara is your wife you could turn her back." Jaden said. Then without Luke replying he activated his saber and propelled himself at Sidious who had already cut a hole through the window and jumped to the roof for the second time in one night.

" Well Luke, I'm not sure what to say." Amra said with a grin.

" Mara you have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now" Luke said in and Obi-wan type speech but was cut off by Amra.

" Save it Luke." Amra said and activated her blood red saber. Luke decided there was no getting through to her and activated his own saber.

" Now _Amra _I shall do what I must." Luke said walking toward her saber in Soursu fighting stance the one Obi-wan had taught him.

" You will try." Amra said and she jumped at Luke.

_On the Roof_

Jaden was now busy parrying this hideous sith lords strikes. He was beginning to think Luke was right about Sidious being to strong. For such an old ugly man he sure knew how to whip a saber.

" Well Jaden this is getting us no where so..." Sidious said and then attempted to cut Jaden's hands off but he did not succeed. Instead Jaden stabbed his saber into Sidious's left knee. The sith howled in pain and dropped his saber which rolled right off the roof. Jaden angled his purple blade down at Sidious who screeched in pain once more.

" Now my lord yo" Jaden began and was cut off as Sidious shot force lightning into him. Jaden screame and fell down the roof was slippery and so unfortunately Jaden fell of the roof. Sidious stood up and picked Jaden's saber up he activated it wincing as he did. He began to walk and jumped off and he was lucky enough to grab the edge of his windowsill. But then two locked sabers one Amra's and the other Luke's came down on his hand chopping his fingers off causing him to fall.

The wind rushed past his hood and he screamed as he had never screamed before. Then for a second he could see and the next second he couldn't. The life left him and a few shocked citizens gathered around their emperor and cheered.

_Sidious's Office_

Amra paused as she heard her master's screams die. Luke took his opening and cut Amra's legs off. She screamed in pain.

" Luke." She said with a tear in her eye which might have come from the pain or from her realization she had to die.

" I'm so sorry Mara."

" Just kill me." Amra screeched.

" I-I cant." Luke said dropping his saber.

" Fine." Amra said winceing she grabbed the saber and activated it right above her chest before Luke could stop her. She died instantly.

_In the Senate building a Week Later_

" And so I propose Mon Mothma as chancellor." Luke said through the microphone on the chancellor's podium Mon Mothma at his side.

The Senate cheered and a vote was held. The result was yes. She stepped onto where Luke stood and Luke where she had stood.

" Thank you all. And as my first act with my position this Empire shall be reorganized into a new better REPUBLIC!" Mon Mothma cried and was greeted with thundering applause.

So it was true the sith can never build anything lasting. And as for the jedi now they are plentiful and every one would live in peace in the new and greator Republic.

Well thats it. Oh and there is no deleted part with Mara and Lukes fight because it wasn't important only the end was.


End file.
